


Beautiful Consequences

by Bincxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Clumsy Lee Felix, Happy Ending, Includes a few chat sections, M/M, One Shot, Soft Seo Changbin, This is all soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn
Summary: Felix is especially clumsy in the early hours of the day. For once though, his clumsiness has beautiful consequences.ORFelix is a dumbass and walks into a lamp post and Changbin takes care of him.





	Beautiful Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Revised 2020-06-16 because, wow, was this badly written

Felix is not a morning person. His clumsiness shows especially well in the early hours of the day; he’d step into the shower and would drop the shampoo on his foot; he’d try to make coffee but would end up pouring tea into the machine or he’d fall asleep while munching on his cereals and end up face planting into the bowl. More than once he’d appeared to class wearing his clothes inside out and more than twice had he dropped his phone and cracked the display after stumbling over the uneven roads because he was still half asleep.

No, he’s definitely not a morning person.

This Monday morning just proves it. The day had started better than usual. His shower had been uneventful, his coffee had actually been coffee, he hadn’t randomly fallen asleep, and he didn’t stumble. He’d thought he’d be safe today.

Apparently, he isn’t. Something he realizes only now, as he stares at his phone.

**Private Chat:** _**Dark Softie** _ **and** _**Starry Freckles** _

_Starry Freckles_ : Hyung yk I told u often enough I’ll never confess to him just give up

He’d totally intended to send this message to Chan, who just wouldn’t stop pestering him about confessing to Changbin. Just that he hadn’t sent it to Chan. No, his muddled brain had decided it was an excellent idea to send it to Changbin. _Changbin_ of all fucking people.

“Fuck me.” He ignores the dirty look the older lady a seat over pierces him with.

This is terrible for multiple reasons. First, this is Changbin and his crush, funnily enough, is also Changbin. Second, he’s sure that he’d never told Changbin that he liked guys too. Third, it’s fucking Seo Changbin, and he’s been in love with him for over four years of the five they know each other.

He's such a stupid idiot. All these years of hiding it… only for his own fucking fingers to betray him.

**Private Chat:** _**Dark Softie** _ **and** _**Starry Freckles** _

_Starry Freckles:_ oops wc just act as if u saw nothin hyungie <3

He’s aware it’s a vain attempt in making Changbin ignore this, but he tries anyway. How is he supposed to resolve this without seeming suspicious? Could he even? At least Changbin isn’t a morning person, so he still has a few more hours to make a plan. Should he ask Chan for help? He contemplates it for a moment, but dismisses the thought quickly.

Chan would be _anything_ but helpful.

“Shit.” He bites his lip and, again, ignores the grumbling grandma next to him.

Maybe he should beg Jisung for help. He’s about to write him, when his phone vibrates with a message from Chan.

**Private Chat:** _**Smart Aussie** _ **and** _**Dumb Aussie** _

_Smart Aussie:_ felix what did you do

_Smart Aussie:_ why is binnie panicking and spamming me about your crush??

_Smart Aussie:_ I swear if you told him that your in love with sme else I’ll strangle you

_Dumb Aussie:_ you’re*

_Smart Aussie:_ FELIX

_Dumb Aussie:_ idk hyung, I kinda fucked up a little?

_Smart Aussie:_ what did you do this time?

_Dumb Aussie:_ I meant to answer u okay, and I wrote smth like _, ’I’ll never confess to him’_ , to binnie instead

_Dumb Aussie:_ he doesn’t even know I like guys too, channie I’m so fucked

_Dumb Aussie:_ how do I explain this

Chan doesn’t answer for a few minutes, and he nearly implodes with unrest. He looks at the display, hoping that his fuck up magically erases itself or better; he wakes up, and the day hasn’t even started yet. He has no such luck, though. Just as he unlocks his phone to write Jisung, Chan answers him.

**Private Chat:** _**Smart Aussie** _ **and** _**Dumb Aussie** _

_Smart Aussie:_ lol felix how does this always happen to you

_Dumb Aussie:_ not funny hyung, do ur job and help me

_Smart Aussie:_ nah, you know lixie, this is perfect

_Smart Aussie:_ Just ducking confess already

_Smart Aussie:_ fucking*

_Dumb Aussie:_ worst hyung ever

He changes „Smart Aussie” to „Mean Aussie”. He’s not petty.

He locks his phone with a sigh. He expected this, but he’d still hoped Chan would help him out. He realizes that the older is sick of him not confessing and whining about it all the time. He knows that he’s been painfully obvious for these past years and that everyone’s patience is slowly running out.

Especially Chan’s.

The act of confessing itself isn’t actually a problem for him. Changbin has always been kind to his close friends. He would never make something big out of it. Still, he doesn’t dare it, their friendship is too important to him. Among their clique, Changbin and him are the closest by far. Whenever the older has a problem, he’d call Felix, and they’d spent the evening watching movies and being silly. Whenever he’s in a poor mood, Changbin would be on his doorstep in seconds and he’d never failed to cheer him up again. They can spend hours over hours together and won’t get bored, no matter if they merely talk or just enjoy the quiet comfort of each other’s presence. They click well, and he loves it. He has never met someone like Changbin before, someone who he so easily connects with on such a deep level.

It’s one of the many reasons he will not risk this. They already are oddly close, even for best friends. He’s sure if he confessed, their closeness would become weird to the other and he would consequentially put more distance between them. And Felix couldn’t even blame him for it.

A vibration pulls him out of his thoughts; he glances at the cracked display of his phone. It shows him two new messages. It also reminds him of the time.

“Oh, fuck.” He snaps his gaze out of the dirty bus window.

He missed his stop. He’s been riding this bus for ten minutes longer than he needs to. To make matters worse, the way back is rather far; he’d be late for his classes. He’ll leave the bus on the next stop, anyway. He looks at the two messages; one from Chan and one from Changbin.

Oh, hell no. Why does Changbin have to be awake?

Feeling a little uneasy, he chooses the safer bet and opens Chans message first.

**Private Chat:** _**Mean Aussie** _ **and** _**Dumb Aussie** _

_Mean Aussie:_ love u too

_Mean Aussie:_ see how easy it is

_Mean Aussie:_ or gg ez as you would say

He rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond. He hesitates before he opens Changbin’s chat. He doesn’t know what to expect, so he keeps his mind blank.

**Private Chat:** _**Dark Softie** _ **and** _**Starry Freckles** _

_Dark Softie:_ i never knew you had crush lixie

_Dark Softie:_ why u never told me, ur making binnie sad

Changbin won’t just ignore this. He had hoped for it, but had feared that it wouldn’t be that easy. Before he can contemplate what to answer, he gets a message from Jisung and eagerly opens it. He’ll take any distraction at this point.

**Private Chat:** _**Squee-Squirrel** _ **and** _**Yeet-Yelix** _

_Squee-Squirrel:_ Where r u

_Squee-Squirrel:_ r u ditching without me

_Yeet-Yelix:_ I missed my stop

_Yeet-Yelix:_ and I fucked up big

_Squee-Squirrel:_ ye chan told me

Of course, Chan had told him. Everyone probably knows, then. He groans at his awful choice of friends and gets off the bus.

**Private Chat:** _**Squee-Squirrel** _ **and** _**Yeet-Yelix** _

_Yeet-Yelix:_ ofc he did

_Squee-Squirrel:_ where u at now?

_Yeet-Yelix:_ close to Minho’s at this ice cream parlor we always go to

_Yeet-Yelix:_ I’m walkin back now, maybe I’ll accidently walk in front of a car and end this sufferin

_Squee-Squirrel:_ k, I’m waitin for u

_Squee-Squirrel:_ and leave the cars alone they don’t deserve that

Now to answer Changbin...

**Private Chat:** _**Dark Softie** _ **and** _**Starry Freckles** _

_Dark Softie:_ lix?

_Starry Freckles:_ I’m here

_Starry Freckles:_ I was just nervous about telling you I guess

_Dark Softie:_ so u told chan but not me cause u were too nervous?

_Dark Softie:_ is it someone I don’t like then?

_Starry Freckles:_ nah it’s more like

_Starry Freckles:_ someone u wouldn’t like me being in love with?

_Dark Softie:_ I doubt that

He stares at the message. How’s he going to get out of this without hurting Changbin’s feelings? Or their friendship?

**Private Chat:** _**Dark Softie** _ **and** _**Starry Freckles** _

_Dark Softie:_ Ya lixie watch where ur going

Confused, he looks at the message and as he looks up again; he collides with something cold and hard. He falls on his ass, pebbles and stones digging painfully into his flesh with the impact. Bewildered, he looks up to see a lamppost in front of him. His nose hurts, and something warm runs down his mouth and chin.

He did not just…

“Damn Lixie, that’s impressive even for you.” He hears his voice before he sees him. Changbin kneels in front of him moments later, visibly out of breath, checking Felix with a concerned frown.

“Are you okay?” Changbin pulls out a tissue to press it gently under Felix’s nose. The other eyes him inquisitively and Felix realizes that he hasn’t answered.

“I guess.”

“I’ve seen no one walk into a lamp post this energetically before, I’m impressed Lixie.” Changbin smiles lopsidedly and gets him off the chilly ground.

“Why are you here, Binnie? You don’t have lessons until later.” Changbin looks unusually well dressed, too, gone are the casual clothes, instead replaced with formal attire.

“Ah, I had an interview for an internship, nothing special.” The elder mumbles while taking out another tissue from his pocket. Softly, he cleans off the reminders of blood from Felix's chin. He would have blushed at the intimate gesture, if not for his painfully throbbing nose.

“You’re bleeding a lot, is your nose okay? It’s not broken, is it?”

“I don’t know, hurts like it. I’m dizzy too.” He has never had a high tolerance for pain. Hopefully, he won’t black out. That would be so awkward.

“Oh fuck, that’s not good. Come here, I’ll take you to my apartment, okay? You can lie down there.”

Not waiting for an answer, Changbin tugs him close, holding him around the waist. Felix has to put his arm around Changbin to not lose his balance. Even through the pain, he notices that Changbin holds him closer than he needs to. He’s pulled flush against the other's side, close enough that he smells his cologne mix with the metallic scent of blood.

A wave of dizziness crashes over him as they walk. His eyes swim, he’s sluggish and tired. He rests his head on Changbin’s shoulder. He’s mostly carrying him by now, but his mind is too fuzzy to care. Changbin’s presence makes it better. He lets himself fall into it. The pain is less penetrating this way.

“Lixie, hey, don’t black out on me.”

He tries to scoff and answer, but his mind is very far gone and his tongue too heavy. He stumbles over his feet and his vision turns black around the edges. Changbin smells good. He’s unfairly warm, and he feels safe in his embrace. He smiles just so, a barely notable twitch of his lips before the world shuts off and everything turns black.

.

When he opens his eyes, he looks at a white ceiling. He takes in his surroundings, the ceiling, the blinds on the opposite wall and the room that looks an awful lot like a living room. A blanket is firmly tucked all around him, making it almost impossible to move his arms.

All of this is vaguely familiar.

The scent and the room… Right, this is Changbin’s apartment, his couch and Felix’s favorite fuzzy blanket.

“Hey snow-white. Awake?” A whisper from his right. He tilts his head to see and realizes that someone is caressing his head. Next to him, Changbin kneels with his head propped onto his hand, while slowly carding his hand through Felix’s hair. When their eyes meet, Changbin’s gaze is soft.

“How long was I out?” His question comes out raspy and deep, making Changbin smile.

“Long. I carried you all the way to my apartment, heaved you up the stairs and made you comfortable. You worried me, you silly.” He stands up as he finishes his sentence, fingers slipping out of Felix’s hair. He misses the touch already. “You need pain killers?”

“Please.” Changbin nods and heads to the kitchen.

He’d walked straight into a fucking lamppost, how dumb even is he? He’d walked fast too, god, that must have looked stupid. And of all people, Changbin had to see that. Naturally.

Embarrassed, he presses the heels of his palms to his eyes and groans. “Why does this always happen to me?”

“It’s because you’re a real airhead. It’s cute though, don’t worry.” Changbin flops down on the ground next to him and pulls Felix’s hands from his face to help him sit up. They’re close and touching much more than usual. It’s nice and equally unnerving.

It’s a blessing that his face is already red because of acute embarrassment.

“Here.” Changbin offers him a glass of water and a white pill. “Your nose is fine. I checked it while you were out. It’s not broken, it’s turning blue, though.”

He nods numbly and swallows the medicine. Great, now he even had solid proof for everyone to see that he’s an idiot. _Oh, Felix? Did you get into a fight? Ah, no man, just walked into a lamppost haha._

Can the earth just swallow him, please?

He rubs his eyes; he’s exhausted. Blacking out always tires him. Changbin takes the empty glass from his hands, puts it aside and takes Felix’s chilly hands in his own.

“You okay? You seem pretty done for.”

“I’m exhausted, Hyung. Can I take a nap?”

“Sure, not the first time that you’d fall asleep here.” He teases and gets up, probably intending to leave him. Felix doesn’t want him to leave, and without thinking, he reaches out and catches the other’s wrist. They both startle at the action. He hadn’t planned to do this, but he might as well go with it.

“Don’t leave, Binnie. Can you sit next to me and pet my hair, please? It’s nice.”

The older looks surprised for a second, but it quickly morphs into a smile that transforms his usually stoic face into something soft. He loves it when Changbin’s face looks like this, open, soft and full of affection.

Especially when it’s directed at him.

“Move over.”

Felix obeys and shuffles further back on the couch until the backrest presses into his back. His heart’s beating faster at the soft tone of voice Changbin used. He’s not helping himself with this.

Changbin slips into the space beside him, propped against the armrest. He pulls the blanket over his legs and carefully maneuvers Felix's head to rest in his lap without asking - Felix blushes, closes his eyes and slings an arm over Changbin’s legs to be more comfortable. A warm hand cautiously cards through his hair, caressing his head, and making goosebumps rush over his skin. Changbin’s other hand comes to rest on top of his arm, warming the cool skin while drawing slow circles on it.

Felix relaxes into the touch, listens to Changbin’s familiar breathing and enjoys their closeness. Everything is warm and tingly; the areas where they touch, his stomach, his heart and mind. It should make him nervous how much he loves this, how much he loves him. How his touch sets alight his body, but all he feels is a sense of home, of safety and happiness.

The reassuring embrace of sleep comes slowly and steadily. The last thing he’s aware of are fingers brushing over his temple and stroking his cheek; the touch is so tender; it prickles warmly under his skin.

He falls asleep with a content smile.

.

When he wakes up the next time, it’s darker than before. He’s warm and cozy, surroundings bathed in pleasant silence. He’s lying on his back and eyes the ceiling for a second time that day; scanning the small white dots of the uneven tapestry. Next to him, he hears deep and regular breathing. In tune with it, warm puffs of air hit his neck.

It takes a moment for him to realize that Changbin’s head nestles against his temple as he sleeps and that he’s the one breathing against his skin. A warm shiver comes with the realization. Changbin clutches his arm to his chest and their fingers are intertwined; they’re holding hands. They’ve been holding hands while sleeping.

The universe is out for him today, isn’t it? He loves this so much, and still, it makes him so sad he’d like to cry. Emotions clash in him. Happiness, yearning and fear—it’s too much. He squeezes his hand and draws it to his chest, trying to anchor himself. How can he feel as if his veins are filled with the sweet and thick honeyed-loved he harbors while his heart seems to break itself in two because of the fear that numbs his mind?

They’ve never cuddled like this before. He loves having the other this close and hates that he can’t always have this thanks to his own cowardice. He swallows harshly, his throat constricts. Tears pool in the corner of his burning eyes. Wow, he’s such a fool. He can’t remember ever wanting anything as bad as Changbin. Like this, close to him, like they are now, but more. He wants to cuddle him whenever, kiss and hug him and show him just how much he loves him.

Why does Changbin have to be touchy today, of all days? It’s what Felix does normally, not the other way around. Changbin always kept his distance and- This is not good, having him be the one to do this. It spirals his feelings out of control, as if Changbin’s tiny, warm breaths are blowing away his last defenses.

The older shifts, disturbed by Felix sniffles and presses closer to him. His nose nuzzles Felix’s cheek in his sleep, and he squeezes their hands like an afterthought. Felix’s breath stutters out in a long exhale that’s supposed to calm him. It doesn’t help. None of this does.

He glimpses at the other, not wanting to wake him and finds his face bearing a soft smile–Changbin’s smiling in his sleep. Smiling while pressed up close, holding his hand and-

The sob slips out of his lips before he can help it and Changbin stirs. Fuck, how’s he supposed to explain why he’s crying like a damn baby?

Changbin moves back, leaving coldness where his head had previously rested. He doesn’t part their hands or gets up, but still, Felix doesn’t dare look at him. He glares at the ceiling, willing the tears away, but it’s not working. He’s pathetic. Such a beautiful moment of closeness, of tranquil peace in which he could have fooled himself to believe his hopes weren’t for naught and he has to ruin it.

“Lix?” Changbin’s rough and sleep-raspy voice echoes through the room. The silence breaks and he closes his eyes, hoping it might stop the tears, but they only fall faster. Why can’t he control himself for just one minute of his life?

“Sorry for waking you.” The words are wobbly and pierced by a sob. Changbin gets up at once, parting their fingers before cupping his face and thumbing his cheeks.

“Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?” Felix shakes his head, trying to ignore how much it touches him that Changbin worries so much.

“No? What happened then? You wouldn’t cry because of nothing.” Changbin sounds agitated, and cups his other cheek to fight the tears there; he can feel them being smeared over his skin. His voice fails him, he doesn’t respond. They stay silent, Changbin pets his hair and Felix calms down under the affectionate touch.

“Do you want me to call Chan? Or Jisung?” Changbin doesn’t wait for an answer and gets up, but Felix is quicker and holds him back. He doesn’t want anyone else here. He only wants Changbin. Their gazes meet; Felix clutches the other’s wrist like a lifeline and whispers a teary, “Please don’t leave.”

Changbin nods, a worried frown marring his face. “All right, Lixie. I’ll turn on a movie, okay?”

At his nod, Changbin walks to the TV and fumbles around with a cupboard in search of the remote Felix knows he always misplaces. He swallows and rubs his hurting eyes. That’s a new record at being pitiful. That anyone can even be around him like this…

With Changbin busy, Felix’s eyes fall on the neatly placed dress shirt that’s hanging over a chair in the room's corner. A prominent stain of blood bathes its shoulder. He even ruined his clothes. Great.

The couch dips as Changbin sits down once more, clicking through menus on the TV. Felix looks at him, marvels at his handsome face that he’d stared at for far too often, this face that followed him into his dreams and hopes and is an essential part of his future. This face that’s tugged into worry and confusion and that’s on him.

Because he’s an idiot. He walks into lampposts, he’s clumsy and makes his own life difficult and he’s a coward who doesn’t dare confess. He would rather make his best friend, the most important person in his life, worry and stress for no reason. That’s him. He’s a pathetic fool, too terrified of his own feelings and wishes.

Changbin curses under his breath and Felix looks at the screen to see that he’s about to start up Felix’s favorite movie. His favorite movie that he’d make Changbin watch so often, he knows he’s gotten sick of it a long time ago.

It’s as if this simple, meaningless gesture breaks his last string of sanity.

“Lixie, I’ll put on you- “

“I like you, Binnie.” He blurts out, cutting off Changbin who snaps his head to him in confusion. “I’m in love with you and have been for many years now. The text from the morning… I meant to send it to Chan. He keeps pestering me about confessing. I’m so sorry.” He wills his mouth shut to stop himself from rambling.

So, this is it? Years of hiding his feelings only to just… blurt them out like the babbling idiot he is? What’s gotten into him?

He locks his eyes on the screen, observing the beginning of the movie which he can quote second by second. He doesn’t want to look at Changbin; he refuses to. He’s frozen to his spot, doesn’t dare think of anything but the beautifully drawn animations playing out before him.

Moments bathed in silence thick with tension pass. If someone had a sword, they’d be able to cut it. In his peripheral view, he notes Changbin moving, rubbing a hand over his face, getting up and moving in front of Felix to block his view of the TV. He kneels down and no, Felix doesn’t want him to. He doesn’t need to see his expression, seeing pity in those warm eyes that he-

“I’m sorry too.” Changbin says and shatters their silence.

His eyes snap to the other; he can’t help it. This doesn’t sound good and his stomach twists with a foreboding feeling.

“I’m sorry for being just as scared as you, Lix. You’re not the only one Chan’s been pestering about confessing.” Their gazes meet and Felix is suffocated by the warmth and affection that he finds himself pulled into. Changbin smiles and cups the side of his neck.

“I love you too, Lixie. I’ve been in love with you since the time I met you. I’ve never seen a more loveable person than you. You’re all I can think about most days. I can’t describe how much you mean to me; I’d do _anything_ for you.” His tone is hushed and words breathed; it doesn’t sound like anything Felix has ever heard from him.

This… Is this real life?

He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. His mind forsakes him. This can’t be true, can it? Changbin giggles, god he- _giggles._ He never heard him do that. The sound is endearing.

“You’re cute, you know that?” The other’s hand leaves his neck to capture his cheek in a caress. He smiles openly, not hiding the affection in fondness, and Felix is gob smacked. It’s as if it had always been right here, their love for each other. He just focused too hard on his fear to-

He licks his lips and leans towards the other, desire making his heart throb. “Kiss me?” The words are but a breath, his plea so heavy with hope, it sounds unlike him.

Changbin nods with a smile. He looks shy but doesn’t waver when he gathers Felix’s head in his hands as if he’s something endlessly precious. The touch makes his heart flutter, and he leans in to meet Changbin halfway. Their lips connect and move against in a heady trance. They find a slow pace, savoring every slide of skin. It’s perfect because it's them, because they click and this is their emotions clicking as well.

They part and find each other again. It’s as if he’s on fire and every touch throws another branch of dried, easily burnable wood onto the big campfire burning inside him. Changbin strokes his cheeks, slides down his hands to his waist and cradles him.

Minutes uncountable pass and they part, staying close but far enough apart to look at each other. Changbin’s face is as flushed as his own. He smiles his rare, broad smile that’s mirrored on Felix’s face. They look like fools in love.

Changbin hums, scanning his face with adoration. “I love it when you smile like this,” He strokes a curved line on his cheek, “your eyes look like half-moons; it’s endearing. Even with a blue nose.” He pecks him and Felix is sure he could charge a whole solar farm with his smile right now. Affection keeps bubbling in his chest; he giggles involuntarily and buries his head in Changbin’s shoulder.

“You’re so mushy, Binnie. Such a softie.” Changbin hums in affirmation and draws him closer, embracing him and making them tip over until they fall to lie on the couch.

“I’m soft only for you.” Changbin cards a hand through Felix’s hair. “Come here, I want to kiss you more.”

They find themselves in another kiss, slow and sweet. They move together, legs entangling and hands languidly caressing each other. It’s perfect and like everything he ever wanted, he can’t help but to smile into it and to giggle and Changbin joins him, kisses him, the corner of his mouth and his chin. They stay like this, kissing and touching and smiling and imploding with happiness until they lose count of time and the other is all they can see. He’s filled to the brim with warmth, happiness and fulfillment—it’s as if they’re in a trance and-

A knock on the door breaks the moment and drags them back to reality. Changbin moves away and Felix can still taste him on lips; the pleasant aftertaste of love.

“It’s likely Chan. He worried about you.” Changbin says, close enough to him, that their lips brush as he speaks. Felix hums and Changbin pulls him upright when he gets up. The other’s gaze lingers on him, an insistent smile on his lips.

“Hey, Lixie?”

“Hm?”

“Before I open the door, you should know that you’re wearing your shirt inside out again.” There’s a teasing glint in his eyes.

Felix gasps, offended, and stares down at his shirt with contempt, as if this isn’t entirely his own fault.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“So, Binnie wasn’t lying when he said that you _‘fucking smashed your face into a pole’_ ” Jisung deadpans and observes Felix’s blueish nose.

Latter chokes and spits out half of the milkshake he’d been drinking. Splatters of it land in front of an unimpressed Jisung who doesn’t even blink an eye, while Jeongin scrambles away from them as if they’re poisonous.

“He said that?!”

“Yup. That’s what happens when people spend too much time with you.” Jisung smiles and makes a grab for Jeongin’s fries. “Ow! What the fuck Innie?!”

Felix bursts out laughing; Jeongin has defended his fries by biting into Jisung’s finger. Maybe they’re calling him fox too often.

“Ya! Let go of my finger!” Jisung shakes his hand, but Jeongin doesn’t let go.

Felix grins, “that’s what happens when people spend too much time with you Sungie, they turn into rabid squirrels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!<3  
> 


End file.
